Du pain et des jeux en théorie
by Jamesfly
Summary: Gale et Peeta ensemble dans l'arène, avec Katniss, l'âme de chasseuse indomptable. Impossible me direz-vous! Eh bien figurez-vous que ça ne l'est pas, pas dans ma fic du moins! Un contexte bien connu (basé sur celui de Suzann Collins) et une mort à éviter! Lequel des deux choisira-t-elle de garder?
1. Des candidats, une moisson, deux tributs

**Hunger Games**

_Chapitre I_

A mon réveil, tout ce que je trouve à ma droite n'est que la toile épaisse du matelas. Ma sœur a dû se glisser dans le lit de ma mère, encore. C'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps lorsqu'elle fait un mauvais rêve. Normal, c'est le jour de la moisson. Ce jour là, qui n'en ferait pas, de cauchemar ? Les riches bien sûr. Ceux qui ont de quoi manger tous les jours, ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de prendre d'autres inscriptions de leur nom pour la moisson en échange d'une misérable quantité de blé et d'huile. Sans oublier le poisson, tout a fait abondant ici au district Quatre. Ou bien, il y a toujours les gens qui arrivent a ce le procurer sans se faire remarquer. Le vol. Un des crimes considérés comme « grave » autrement dit, le prix capital. Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Nous, nous ne voulons rien savoir de cette ville que l'on appelle le Capitole. La capitale de Panem. _Notre_ capitale. Celle qui nous oblige à s'entre tuer, simplement pour distraire ses habitants. Le blé, lui, ne vient pas du capitole. C'est le district Neuf qui le produit. Le district des champs, d'après ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école. Mais à seize ans, j'ai quand même appris à me faire une idée de _notre _patrie, je ne gobe pas tout ce qu'ils disent là-bas.

Pour substituer à nos besoins, je m'échappe du district. Je chasse. Je pêche. C'est interdit mais comment faire autrement ? Notre mère ne vend plus rien depuis que nous sommes devenus les médecins attitrés des pauvres. Ses médicaments, ses breuvages pharmaceutiques ne lui rapportent plus rien. C'est compréhensible puisque tout ce que les pauvres ont à offrir est leur gratitude.

Je me lève du lit et j'enfile mes bottes en cuir usé. Je ne sais combien de fois elles ont déjà pris l'eau mais elles sont toujours en vie, c'est le principal. Je me prépare à sortir, sans oublier de laisser un mot à ma mère et à ma soeur Prim. Cette petite Prim. Elle n'a que douze ans mais elle ressemble déjà tellement à ma mère. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus. Tout ce qui les différencie, ce sont le nombre de rides qui sillonnent le long du front de notre mère. Elles m'ont d'ailleurs laissé un joli petit fromage de chèvre sur la table. Hmmm, ça fera un bon petit déjeuner pour ce beau jour de printemps.

Le temps que je descende la falaise, le soleil point à l'horizon. Plus que quelque pas et je serai en face de ce grillage que tout le monde redoute. Pour le passer, il me suffit de me faufiler par le trou que j'ai repéré il y a bien longtemps. Le chemin habituel quoi. Une fois dans le bois, la jungle comme l'appelle Finnick, je récupère mon arc et je cours jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous. Et comme prévu, mon ami m'y attend déjà. Bien que déjà au travail, il ne paraît pas bien fatigué. En réalité, pêcher est comme un jeu pour Finnick. Quand on le voit agiter son trident avec son petit sourire narquois sur son beau visage bronzé, on pourrait presque le confondre avec un enfant qui sort son premier pain du four.

Oui parce qu'ici, c'est une tradition. A l'âge de douze ans, les enfants des quartiers riches pétrissent leur premier pain de sel avec leur père pour affirmer leurs capacités.

C'est à ce moment là que les jeunes montrent enfin à leurs parents de quoi ils sont capables. C'est aussi le moment où on entend le plus d'enfants pleurer après avoir déçu leur maître. Une tradition tout à fait méprisable mais assez drôle quand on voit tous ces petits visages désolés. Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire ces gens.

« Hey, Finnick, je lui lance, on ferait mieux de partir chasser le dîner de ce soir. J'ai pas envie de me ramener avec la récolte habituelle de poisson fade.

-Bien, mais laisse moi le temps de ranger mon trident. Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange chez ces poissons. Je te rappelle que ça va faire quatre ans qu'ils te nourrissent. Un peu de reconnaissance.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça. Allez vas chercher ton arc.

L'arme de prédilection de Finnick est le trident, bien sûr, mais je lui ai appris à se servir d'un arc dès notre rencontre. C'était un jour d'hiver, il me semble. Ici toutes les saisons se ressemblent tellement : l'humidité et la chaleur sont partout, qu'on soit en été ou en hiver. Je venais de subir la mort de mon père, celui qui m'a beaucoup appris de la chasse. Mais là, c'était la première fois que j'ai osé m'introduire dans ce fameux trou du grillage pour partir vers l'inconnu, désespérément seule et affamée. Je me suis avancée jusqu'à la plage, la petite baie que je connaissais si bien. Il était là. Il nettoyait ses proies. La première chose qu'il m'ait dite c'était : « Alors, on a faim ? ». Pas besoin d'être très observateur pour voir que je n'avais pas vu de viande dans mon assiette depuis longtemps. Puis on partagé son repas tout en faisant connaissance. J'ai vite appris que lui aussi avait perdu son père dans la terrible tempête qui a frappé notre district et a fait échouer le bateau de pêche dans lequel nos pères avaient embarqué. Ils étaient marins et pêcheurs. Tous les deux. D'ordinaire, ici, les hommes vont travailler au port, porter la marchandise dans les navires et tout le reste. Mais pas nos pères. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ne seraient-ils pas morts aujourd'hui s'ils avaient fait comme tout le monde. La pêche c'est pour les commerçants ou les professionnels, ceux qui sont engagés pour faire parvenir la prise au train, en route vers le Capitole.

A partir de notre rencontre, Finnick et moi chassions ensemble, tout le temps. On s'est vite aperçus que nous étions deux personnes très complémentaires, malgré nos tensions. On se disputait souvent le butin de notre chasse jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête, tout naturellement. Je ne me souviens même plus comment ça a pris fin. Et depuis, nous n'avons fait que peaufiner notre technique de chasse.

Les pièges sont une très bonne arme mais je prends un malin plaisir à tirer le gibier pile au milieu de l'œil avec mes flèches. Alors nous partons. Et le résultat n'est pas mauvais. On a empoché trois gros lapins, un dindon sauvage, et les quelques poissons de Finnick. Sans oublier toutes les plantes médicinales qu'on a trouvées pour ma mère. On est même allés chercher des grenades pour le dessert de ce soir. Je compte d'ailleurs me surpasser pour cette occasion très spéciale. Ne pas être tiré au sort est un cadeau qui doit être marqué, donc toutes les familles essayent d'en faire une soirée sympa à l'exception de celles des deux tributs. Eux, ferment leurs volets et on ne les revoit que le lendemain, en route pour travail. J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas pour nos deux familles à nous.

On se dépêche de rentrer, on fait un tour à la plaque pour vendre notre butin -du moins ce dont on peut se passer- et nous regagnons notre quartier de banlieue. Je rentre dans notre taudis et laisse tomber ma besace par terre.

« Te voilà, me dit ma mère. Je t'ai fait chauffer de l'eau pour ton bain. »

Un froid s'est installé entre nous depuis son attitude après la mort de mon père, mais j'ai appris à ne pas toujours rejeter son aide. Alors j'obéis.

Une fois propre, ma mère me désigne sa robe bleue du temps de la pharmacie.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre celle-là.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, pas de problème. »

Ses réponses sont aussi brèves que dénuées d'émotion. Mais j'accepte.

« Oh, tu es trop belle, Katniss, me dit ma sœur en poussant un soupir d'émerveillement. J'aimerais tellement te ressembler.

-Tu sais que tu es la plus gentille des petites sœurs du monde, toi ?

-Hi hi, et toi la plus belle. »

Je l'aime. Ce ne sont pas ses compliments qui me touchent tant. Eux sont ponctuels. C'est plutôt son intégrité, sa tendresse. Prim est tellement…Prim. Soudain, je ressens un immense soulagement à l'idée que sont nom ne puisse pas être tiré pendant la cérémonie qui approche. La chance n'est pas inexistante mais incroyablement mince, vu qu'il n'est inscrit qu'une seule fois.

A l'heure prévue, nous nous rendons tous ensemble sur la Grand Place. Elle est noire de monde à l'évidence. Une estrade a été érigée devant l'hôtel de Justice et les drapeaux du Capitole sont accrochés sur les murs des bâtiments. Il en a partout. Primerose enlace notre mère avant de venir se ranger dans la queue, en attendant de se faire enregistrer. En l'observant, je me dis que je la trouve extrêmement courageuse. Sa première moisson. Je remarque néanmoins la panique sur son visage donc je la prends dans mes bras et nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire avant d'être bousculées par la foule de jeunes qui commence à se caler entre les cordons. J'entends le micro bourdonner mais je ne vois plus ma sœur. Elle a dû se laisser emporter par le flux de personnes. La cérémonie va commencer. Le maire se lève et fait un bref signe de la main à la foule avant d'entamer son discours habituel. Puis c'est au tour de Lemy, l'hôtesse du Quatre, de se présenter avant de lancer d'une voie joviale :

« Je vous souhaite de joyeux Hunger Games, et que le sort puisse vous être favorable. »

Son accent du Capitole rend cette phrase encore plus drôle. Mais pour qui ces Jeux vont être agréables ? Personne ici ne passe de « joyeux Hunger Games ». Ce sont les gens du Capitole que ça amuse de jeter vingt-quatre tributs dans une arène afin qu'ils s'entretuent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Mes idées se précipitent et avant que je n'aie le temps de prier pour…

-Primerose Everdeen !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les adieux

**Chapitre II**

**_Les adieux_**

**_Petit cadeau de la maison. Après avoir lu les commentaires (merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'en laisser, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé, la preuve) de ce début de fanfiction, j'ai décidé de poster ce nouveau chapitre afin de répondre à vos attentes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas, même si certains détails, événements ressemblent à ceux du livre, n'ayez crainte ! Je vous assure qu'au fond, la fic n'aura rien à voir. Peut être un peu quand même mais bon... _**

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Et là, juste devant moi, je vois une petite fille s'avancer vers l'estrade, ses deux petites nattes blondes ramenées en arrière. Je réagis avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe.

« Prim, dis-je avant de me précipiter dans sa direction. Prim ! Non, je…je me porte volontaire ! »

Des pacificateurs me retiennent mais je crie d'autant plus fort.

« Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

M'ont-ils entendue ? Je ne sais pas. Les gardes s'écartent et me laissent passer. J'en conclus que j'ai dû crier assez fort alors. Prim ne peut pas y aller, c'est impossible. Ce serait son arrêt de mort. Je dois y aller à sa place.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux presque instantanément mais je les retiens de toutes mes forces. Je dois me montrer forte.

-Bien. Il me semble que nous avons une volontaire, dit Lemy. Quel est ton nom ma chère ?

-Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.

Je me retrouve face aux spectateurs, debout sur la scène. J'ai envie de m'écrouler par terre mais je m'abstiens. Ce ne serait pas bon pour mon image, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je cherche quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. C'est là que je l'aperçois. Finnick. Mon meilleur ami. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu'il veut me dire.

« Tiens-toi forte. Je suis là, comme à la chasse. Pense à moi. »

Je n'aime pas cette idée. L'idée qu'il doit me souffler des encouragements, à moi, Katniss. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas une faible. Mais là, il me réconforte. J'ai trouvé ma bouée de sauvetage.

-Passons aux garçons !

Lemy précipite sa main dans la boule qui contient les papiers sur lesquels se trouve le nom du tribut masculin qui sera identifié d'un moment à l'autre. Elle en retire un papier et se poste au centre de l'estrade.

-Frank Lewis !

Encore un malheureux que la vie ne tardera pas de quitter. Et en y pensant, un sentiment de lassitude s'agrippe en moi.

Soudain, un mouvement surgit de la foule. Une personne s'avance vers l'estrade.

"Je suis volontaire, dit-il calmement."

Oh non, pas lui. Pas Peeta Mellark. Voilà qu'on va aussi m'enlever le garçon des pains. Il faut croire que le sort ne m'est vraiment pas favorable aujourd'hui.

Sa chevelure blonde s'approche de l'estrade. Il est comme un roc et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Partagé entre tristesse et effroi, il essaie néanmoins de rester impassible. Le dénommé Frank Lewis évite soigneusement de se pointer alors que moi, je me met à m'interroger sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser ce petit fils de riche à se suicider même si c'est pas encore tout à fait accompli, à proprement parler.

Bon, déjà, il est clair qu'il aurait ses chances en partie grâce à sa masse de muscles, même si sa taille est son poids ne semblent pas sortir du commun. Et puis, notre district fait partie des plus favorisés tout comme celui du Un et du Deux dans lesquels certains s'entraînent depuis leur plus tendre enfance afin de pouvoir se porter volontaires à dix-huit ans et de remporter la victoire et être couverts de gloire.

Un sentiment de regret me submerge. Je pense à cette affreuse journée. Prim et moi, mortes de faim. Puis cette humidité intenable. Et pendant que Lemy poursuit la cérémonie avec la lecture du Traité De La Trahison, des images me reviennent en mémoire.

Des images du garçon des pains. Je me revois sous la pluie, au pied de ce palmier, affamée et le garçon qui se fait gifler. Il vient vers moi. Et les miches de pain ne tardent pas de voler dans ma direction, là, juste devant mes pieds. Deux grosses miches parfaites. Elles sont peut-être un peu cramées mais je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Tout te va quand tu crèves de faim.

Comment le remercier ? Je n'en aurais sans doute jamais plus l'occasion puisqu'on nous envoie dans une arène pour qu'on s'entre-tue. Je vois mal comment placer un « merci » là dedans si je m'efforce en même temps de lui trancher la gorge.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur les spectateurs avant que je sente une main me pousser à l'intérieur de l'Hôtel de Justice. Il est somptueux, quoi qu'un peu vieillot, c'est l'endroit le plus luxueux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. On me conduit dans ma salle et je me mets à penser. Penser à ma famille, mes amis. Comment vont-ils d'en sortir sans moi. Qui va leur apporter à manger lorsque je serais morte ? Les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Les larmes sont signe de faiblesse et si je veux mourir dignement, il me faut une petite place dans ses jeux, aussi infime soit-elle. Alors je bloque ma respiration et essaye de me vider la tête.

Soudain, le battant de la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant ma mère et ma sœur qui court se jeter dans mes bras. Je n'ose pas parler. Ne pas parler avant d'avoir repris sa respiration. Mais je le fais quand même et quand je prends la parole, ma voix se brise :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer.

-Non Katniss, non, crie ma sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Écoute Prim, tu dois être forte, dis-je. Je veux que tu tiennes bon. Finnick vous apportera du gibier. Tu vendras ton fromage de chèvre. Tout se passera bien, c'est compris ?

-D'accord.

On s'enlace encore un moment. Prim rompt le silence.

« Tiens, je t'ai fabriqué ce collier. Tu penses que tu pourras le mettre dans l'arène ?

-Euh, oui je pense.

-Promets le moi. Promets-moi que tu le porteras. Au moins une fois.

-Oui, c'est promis. »

Et elle me passe un ruban vert autour du cou auquel elle a accroché trois plumes. Je crois que ce sont celles d'un geai moqueur.

« J'allais te le donner ce soir mais je pense que c'est plus possible, se reproche ma sœur.

-Il est magnifique, renchérit ma mère.

Elle me trouble. On dirait que chaque mot qu'elle prononce lui coûte un doigt. Avant, elle passait des jours et des nuits sans jamais rien dire, suspendue dans un autre monde. C'est ça, l'effet qu'a eu la mort de mon père chez notre mère. Je crois donc que je peux m'estimer heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment perdu sa langue, bien qu'elle ne l'utilise pas très souvent.

Un pacificateur se plante sur le pas de la porte. Il nous fait signe que le temps est écoulé. Je plante un dernier baiser sur le front de ma sœur qui s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces.

« Non, non. »

On les tire toutes les deux vers la sortie.

« Je te promets d'essayer de gagner, Prim, je m'exclame à l'improviste. Je vous aime ! »

Et le silence se fait à nouveau dans la pièce. Elles sont parties. A jamais. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à les oublier.

C'est au tour de Finnick de me rendre visite. Et je me jette dans ses bras sans hésiter. Cela paraît si normal, si naturel. Je le sens. Sur ma peau, dans mes narines, il me parle. Je n'écoute pas. Tout ce que je fais c'est me laisser bercer par le son de sa voix. Je ne cherche même pas lui demander pourquoi il ne s'est pas porté volontaire avec Peeta pour tenter d'avoir sa chance pour m'accompagner dans l'arène. Je le sais déjà.

« Tu sais chasser. Tu as une chance de gagner. Tu dois gagner. »

Il se met à chuchoter.

« Reviens-moi.

-Finnick, tu dois les garder en vie.

-Je te le jure. »

Et notre entrevue s'arrête là. Un garde vient le chercher. Il se laisse entraîner et me jette un dernier regard par derrière.

Il ne pouvait pas se porter volontaire. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre avec toutes ses responsabilités. Il doit rester pour veiller sur sa famille et voilà qu'il se retrouve avec deux autres bouches à nourrir. Je le suis reconnaissant de ne pas s'être porté volontaire.

Et à mon plus grand étonnement, mon prochain visiteur s'avère être le boulanger du district, . Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qui le pousse à venir me voir ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir connu, si ce n'est en tant que très bon client de mes ventes illégales. Est-il venu me demander d'épargner son fils une fois dans l'arène ? Toutefois, il n'en fait rien. Il n'est pas très bavard non plus d'ailleurs. Alors nous passons toute l'entrevue à se fixer les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, en me posant un sachet entre les doigts :

« Je garderai un œil sur la petite pour m'assurer qu'elle mange à sa faim.

-Merci.

Et il me quitte sans un mot de plus. Cela me rassure qu'il y a encore quelques personnes qui se soucient de ma sœur.

La troupe de pacificateurs l'accompagne dehors puis ils reviennent, me prennent par le bras et m'escortent jusqu'à la gare. Leurs mouvements ne manquent pas de brusquerie, comme d'habitude et je finis par laisser tomber le sachet en papier du boulanger. Les gâteaux colorés s'éparpillent par terre. Dommage, ils semblaient plutôt jolis avec ces petits dessins dessus. Je réussis néanmoins à distinguer une des images mais elle ne me fait que rappeler ce fameux jour. C'est un palmier.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le départ

**Chapitre III Le voyage**

Vu que notre centre-ville ne se trouve pas trop loin du port officiel, celui dans lequel les plus grands navires prennent le large, notre escorte de pacificateurs nous y conduit à pied. Parfois j'entends même des protestations de notre chère hôtesse comme quoi ses chaussures ne sont pas faites pour faire de longs trajets, ou bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à respirer dans cette moiteur du district Quatre. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle se rend ridicule. A mon avis, elle est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle se retrouve avec deux tributs plutôt défavorisés – être fils de boulanger n'est pas forcément une image de luxe - et minces, quoi que la musculature de Peeta est assez généreuse et ses conditions de vies n'étaient pas aussi dégradantes que les miennes.. Elle espérait sans doute un peu plus de spectacle pour cette soixante-quatorzième moisson. Moi, je m'efforce de l'oublier, même si ses propos sont hautement divertissants. Autant ne pas me frotter à cette mentalité débile. Je préfère me concentrer sur le paysage qui m'est familier, plutôt joli de ce côté du district. Je ne le reverrai jamais donc je m'imprègne de cette dernière image de ma terre natale.

Nous ne marchons que depuis quelques minutes que je vois déjà le port apparaître. Et là, le long du débarcadère se trouve le yacht qui va nous amener jusqu'au Capitole. Contrairement à la plupart des autres bateaux du district, notre vaisseau va remonter le fleuve qui relie notre contrée à la capitale.

« Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, dit soudain notre hôtesse. Vous êtes les seuls tributs à parvenir au Capitole en bateau, même si le trajet se termine sur un misérable canal. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste au Capitole, ce sont les moustiques.

-Oh, alors va-t-on nous obliger à porter un costume de matelot, histoire de soigner notre arrivée jusqu'à dans les plus petits détails, demande Peeta sur un ton humoristique que je ne lui connaissais pas. En même temps, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il vit à la boulangerie et qu'on a été dans la même classe. Pourtant, une question demeure. Pourquoi se préoccupe-t-il tant de l'image qu'on peut donner. Je sais que mieux elle est pour les habitants du Capitole, plus on aura de sponsors. Mais pourquoi se pose-t-il cette question avant même qu'on ait embarqué ? On dirait bien qu'il prépare quelque chose.

-Pff, voyons Peeta, nooon. Bien sûr que non. Par contre, rien ne t'empêche d'afficher ton plus beau sourire une fois arrivés. Ou même dès à présent. Au moins, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être ici avec des tributs qui n'ont aucune envie de profiter de ma compagnie et du bon temps que le Capitole a à vous offrir. »

Alors c'est ça qu'elle pense de nous. Elle veut qu'on s'amuse. Mais ses jeux ne nous amusent pas du tout. Alors je rétorque méchamment :

« Si vous pensez qu'on est là pour le plaisir, détrompez-vous. Vous êtes donc vraiment aussi bête que vous en avez l'air, là-bas au Capitole, hein.

Lemy en reste bouche bée. Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre parce qu'on nous presse à l'intérieur du yacht et que j'en profite pour m'éclipser pour faire un tour dans cet endroit luxueux.

On ne m'en a pas encore donné l'autorisation mais tant pis. Alors je découvre. Tous ces nouveaux objets. Une chose me frappe : tout est rangé à la perfection. C'est tellement grisant que je me prends à tout manipuler. Tout ce que je ne connais pas, je le touche et je l'observe. J'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus et je me rends compte que l'on a démarré. Depuis combien de temps est-on parti ? Je me le demande. Alors je m'arrête et regarde par un hublot. Le cours d'eau est large mais nous naviguons à grande vitesse. Soudain, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule dans ce couloir désolé. Peeta. Il m'a suivi.

C'est la première fois que je prends le temps de l'observer en détails. Je remarque alors plein de choses que je n'avais jamais pu voir chez lui. Prenons l'exemple de ses yeux. Je savais qu'il avait des yeux bleus, un bleu intense, assez clair. Mais je n'avais jamais perçu les petites mouchetures jaunes près de son iris. Il y aussi sa bouche. Pleine et charnue…voilà que je regarde sa bouche maintenant. Elle n'a rien d'intéressant. Et puis il y son air gêné qu'il affiche. Mais cette expression ne tarde pas de disparaître quand il se met à parler :

« Salut.

-Salut, lui dis-je.

-Désolé de t'avoir surprise. Je voulais juste te demander si tu savais où se trouvent nos chambres. Tu avais l'air de t'y connaître quand t'es entrée. Lemy m'a laissé en plan à la porte du salon alors…

-Tu ne me suivais pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, qu'est ce que tu crois. J'étais en train de chercher quelqu'un à qui m'adresser et puis je suis tombée sur toi.

-Bon.

-Alors, tu le sais ?

-Sais quoi ?

-Ben, où sont les chambres. Pour qu'on puisse prendre une douche parce que franchement, j'ai pas envie de me mettre à table dans cette tenue. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle contraste avec le reste. Je veux dire avec tout ce matériel flambant neuf dans ce foutu bateau ?

-Ah oui, pardon. Euh…j'en sais... J'avoue que tu me prends au dépourvu là.

-Je vois. Ça te dérangerait si je t'accompagne dans ta découverte du bateau. A moins que tu aie décidé de faire autre chose.»

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre. Heureusement que notre escorte choisit ce moment précis pour débouler. Elle annonce :

« Le dîner est servi. Oh, seigneur, mais qu'est ce que je vois ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore changés ?

-C'est un peu difficile lorsqu'on ne sait pas où se trouvent les dits vêtements, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

-Parce que personne ne vous a fait visiter le yacht ?

-Il me semble que c'est à vous de le faire. A moins que vous ne considériez n'être venue que pour profiter du luxe et du confort, je réplique. »

Je vois qu'elle hésite. Visiblement, elle ne trouve rien de convainquant à répondre. Elle a encore été déstabilisée par ce que j'ai dis d'après ce que je vois. Personnellement, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'un peu plus diplomatique pour être notre escorte.

Finalement, un homme du Capitole s'approche et nous prie de bien vouloir passer à table. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de rater le moindre repas ici. Et pour être franche, je n'en ai aucune envie. Il paraît que leurs gâteaux sont succulents. Je n'en sais rien en fait. C'est juste que j'aime bien me réjouir à l'idée que je pourrais enfin manger une sucrerie, tant convoitée chez nous au district Quatre.

Le repas me déçoit beaucoup. Rien qu'une soupe de poireaux, qu'on trouve chez nous aussi et du poulet déposé sur un lit de blé complet. Puis pour le dessert, ils ont eu la bonne idée de nous servir un yaourt aux fruits. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à refaire après tout, surtout quand on a des litres de lait de chèvre à son entière disposition.

Peut-être que ça ne m'a pas goûté à cause du trac car, bien que je l'ai ignorée jusqu'à présent, je sens maintenant comme une grosse boule dans ma gorge qui a envie d'en sortir sans plus attendre. Alors je m'enfonce dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver une porte ouverte dans laquelle je pénètre sans hésitation. Et là, à genoux, je m'attends à une crise de larmes mais rien ne vient. Je patiente or ça finit par partir tout seul. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce ne sont pas les jeux qui m'importent car, que tout soit clair, je ne nourris aucune chance d'en revenir. C'est plutôt la peur de ne pas mourir dignement. Je ne veux pas que ce soit trop horrible pour ma petite Prim. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'elle assiste à la mort sanglante de sa propre sœur. Et s'il il faut que je meure, autant que ça reste propre et indolore tant qu'on y est.

A mon réveil, j'ai une affreuse douleur dans le dos, comme s'il était bloqué. Normal, quand on passe la nuit par terre, sur le sol dur. Je parviens néanmoins à me relever et à sortir de la cabine. Je vois que c'est une cabine, un compartiment plutôt. Avec un lit, une douche et un grand meuble tapissé de miroirs qui pourrait être une sorte d'armoire de rangement. Je me rends compte que c'était peut-être le compartiment qui m'était réservé. Tout ça pour dormir sur un sol froid et inconfortable. En même temps, qui pourrait s'imaginer qu'un sol soit « confortable ». Ce n'est pas possible. Et je l'ai appris à mes dépens, malheureusement.

Je m'avance vers l'avant du bateau où je trouve Lemy et Peeta derrière une porte, tous les deux assis autour d'une table.

« On pourrait aller manger sur le pont, me propose alors notre hôtesse.

-Non, ça va aller. »

J'aime bien couper court à leurs offres. Rien ne m'intéresse venant des gens du Capitole.

« Dans ce cas, viens t'asseoir avec nous, me dit Peeta. »

Ça, je ne le refuse pas. Je meurs de faim.

Je suis en train de déguster mon pain au chocolat quand nos mentors arrivent en riant dans la pièce. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. On voit bien que ces anciens vainqueurs n'ont pas tardé à adopter le point de vue du Capitole. C'est vrai que des jeux dans lesquels de jeunes s'entre-tuent doivent être très divertissants. Mais pas pour les vingt-trois tributs qui n'en reviennent jamais. Ils nous disent :

« Alors, vous avez passé une bonne moisson ? »

Et ils se mettent tous les deux à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.


	4. Chapter 4 : le voyage

_Chapitre IV_

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. J'ai essayé mais en vain.

« C'est vrai qu'on s'est tellement amusé hier. Ce n'aurait pas pu se passer mieux, si on compare notre journée à celle des deux alcooliques que vous êtes. Je parie que vous n'étiez même pas présents parce que vous vous sentiez tellement mal que…

-Suffit, lance l'un de nos deux mentors. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher d'être insolente, hein. Approchez. Qu'on vous regarde d'un peu plus près. »

Nous obéissons. Qu'aurions nous pu faire d'autre ? Alors nous nous plantons devant ces personnages pittoresques.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, dit l'un en me frôlant la poitrine avec ses cheveux longs noirs aux mèches rouge feu. »

Il se met à me palper mes biceps, mes côtes et glisse le long de mes hanches jusqu'à poser ses grandes mains poilues sur mes fesses. Je sursaute. Et je suppose que Peeta le remarque aussi parce que sa réaction est immédiate. Le coup fuse devant mes yeux et je vois l'homme tomber en se tenant le nez qui se met à pisser le sang. Bien fait, me dis-je. Les gardes accourent et retiennent mon partenaire par ses bras.

« C'est bon, reprend notre mentor en se relevant. Vous pouvez le lâcher. On dirait que t'es impulsif, mon gars. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Peeta, crache ce dernier.

-Bien, Peeta, écoute-moi bien. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous deux, vous allez faire un effort pour vous tenir tranquilles jusqu'à notre arrivée au Capitole. Là-bas, il y aura tout le temps pour s'énerver sur les mannequins du centre d'entraînement. En échange, nous essayerons de faire de notre mieux pour vous présenter sous un jour favorable. Les sponsors ne devraient pas poser de problèmes. »

Ça me semble correct, bien qu'il ne se soit adressé qu'à Peeta. Maintenant, il ne leur reste plus qu'à se tenir à leur promesse. Et en ce qui me concerne, ma part du marché ne devrait pas être trop dure à remplir. Il me suffira de m'enfermer dans un placard pour le reste du voyage. Personne ne remarquera la différence.

Peeta et moi acquiesçons en se lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Bon, alors marché conclus, lance notre mentor en nous tendons une main que Peeta finit par attraper. Je sens que nous allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses. Oh et euh, moi c'est Cyborga et lui c'est Artumir. »

Artumir et Cyborga, nos deux mentors. Je dois dire qu'aucun ne manque vraiment de charme et je réalise que ça devrait marcher en notre faveur quand il s'agira de trouver des sponsors. Ils sont également assez bien bâtis, ce qui n'est pas plus mal si jamais un autre tribut s'en prend à nous. Ils pourront nous protéger. D'ailleurs, je viens d'y penser. Peeta ne vient-il pas de défendre ma cause. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça au lieu d'essayer de s'acoquiner avec nos sponsors pour les avoir de son côté ?

Je ne pense pas que Cyborga ait vraiment beaucoup apprécié ce coup de poing, pourtant bien mérité.

Pour oublier les événements et par dessus tout, pour oublier ma destination, je me précipite dans les toilettes de ma chambre qui n'ont pas encore servi pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas ma destination immédiate qui me dérange tant, c'est plutôt celle qui viendra après : l'arène. Le Capitole me semble un endroit assez respectable pour y passer mes derniers instants de plaisir. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter dès maintenant ? Je me souviens alors de la promesse que je m'étais faite. Je ne devais pas me montrer jusqu'à notre arrivée. Or je décide de l'oublier sur le champ. Je n'avais pas encore fini mon déjeuner après tout. Je ne peux tout de même pas louper un instant aussi agréable, surtout quand il s'agit de s'empiffrer de ce qu'il se fait de mieux au monde. Alors je me remplis la panse avec toutes sortes de pâtisseries, de viennoiseries et d'autres délices que je serais bien en peine de nommer. Je m'aperçois alors que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce, en dehors des serviteurs bien sûr. Peeta est assis au fond de la pièce et je le surprends en train de m'observer.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me nourrir, non ?

-Oui, oui, dit-il en s'esclaffant. »

Quand il voit que je le regarde en essayant de garder mon sérieux, il se reprend et annonce :

« Tu peux continuer, tu sais ? Je ne dérangerais plus, parole d'honneur.

-C'est ta présence qui me gène. C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais arrête de faire le fantôme dès que tu t'approches de moi.

-Excuse moi, c'était pas mon intention. Je…

-Non mais t'inquiète, c'était une blague. Détends toi.

-Bon, t'as l'air de t'y connaître en humour. Et puis tes changements d'attitude sont bluffants. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais me prendre une bonne douche avant qu'on arrive.

-Ok, je réponds pour moi parce que, lui, a déjà quitté la pièce et ne peut plus m'entendre d'où il est.

Une fois mon ventre bien rempli, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Lemy a pris congé depuis longtemps pour aller faire je ne sais quoi sur ce bateau de luxe. Elle ne s'occupe donc pas de savoir ce que Peeta ou moi sommes en train de faire. J'en suis déjà arrivée à me demander si on avait vraiment accordé une hôtesse au district Quatre. Lemy ne doit être qu'une employée censée superviser notre transfert en évitant quelconque accident pour ne pas devoir remoissonner les jeunes du Quatre. Quoi que ce rôle- là non plus elle ne le remplit pas non plus. Elle se contente de se distraire en toute liberté. Ça nous fait au moins un point de vue en commun : aucune de nous deux ne prend ces jeux vraiment au sérieux. Même si moi, je vais être envoyée dans cette satanée arène et y mourir alors que Lemy n'a pas à se plaindre puisqu'elle va pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement au Capitole sans jamais manquer de quoi que ce soit. Cette idée me révolte, bien que je n'ai rien contre Lemy en particulier. C'est aux gens du Capitole que j'en veux, eux qui jouissent en voyant mourir un gamin de quatorze ans sans se demander si cette façon de faire est la bonne. Sans se demander ce que ressent les familles des victimes. Alors je me change en essayant de ne penser à rien si ce n'est au moyen de survivre aux Hunger Games. Je veux survivre, ou du moins essayer puisque c'est ce que j'ai promis à Prim. Elle ne mérite pas de me voir crever dans les pries conditions. Tiens, c'est la première fois que je prends vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir depuis mon départ. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas réellement ce que j'ai dis à ma jeune sœur la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la rssurer. Et puis je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui laisser croire que j'allais me laisser mourir sans lutter en retour.

Dès que ma toilette est faite, je décide d'aller prendre l'air sur le pont mais quand je m'y rends, je trouve mon partenaire de district assis sur un des poufs installés autour d'une jolie table basse en verre. Il m'observe, d'un air pensif et méfiant. Jamais je n'avais soupçonné que le garçon des pains puisse faire cette tête. Je me sens vexée par ce regard qui traduit tout ce qu'il pense de moi. Alors je l'ignore et en profite pour m'asseoir loin de lui, sur un siège en osier près de la balustrade.

Le pont est éblouissant, débordant de plantes et d'endroits confortables pour se poser. Je distingue également un bar un peu plus loin sur ma droite. C'est sans doute là que Peeta s'est procuré son verre de je ne sais quoi qu'il fixe avec obsession, comme s'il voulait y faire apparaître des vagues rien qu'à la force de ses pensées.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel voilé de nuages roses. Je me demande si le voyage va durer longtemps parce que je commence à m'ennuyer à force d'être enfermée ici. Soudain j'entends une voix toussoter dans mon dos.

« C'est une belle journée, non ? »

Je me retourne et attend la suite du discours de Peeta quand je réalise qu'il a fini de parler. Il veut que je lui dise quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Alors je me tais, tout simplement. Parler pour ne rien dire est inutile.

« Bon, écoute, je vais tourner autour du pot, il reprend. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tensions entre nous. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour ce que je deviendrais quand les jeux auront débutés, je ne compte pas te faire du mal.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je me défends.

-Je n'en doute pas. C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

J'en reste sans voix. Gentil Peeta Mellark hisse le drapeau blanc. Inutile de penser qu'il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre nous vu qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui pourra gagner ces jeux après tout. Mais je pense que tout ça vient d'être abattu par l'espèce de pacifiste qui se tient en face de moi. Impossible de ne pas céder à cette proposition, surtout quand elle a l'air si sincère. Alors j'accepte la main qu'il m'avance puis je le regarde dans les yeux et je suis surprise par la tendresse de ce regard. On voit qu'il savoure sa victoire. C'est vrai il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux pour obtenir mon approbation : m'attendrir pour se rapprocher. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il représente également un danger. Je ne peux pas accorder ma confiance à n'importe qui, surtout à quelqu'un qui pourrait essayer de me tuer. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix me souffle qu'il est sincère, il ne veux pas m'avoir. J'ignore à quel jeu il joue, mais je me reste sur mes gardes néanmoins. Et puis s'abaisser au point de signer un traité de paix vient prouver que Peeta mijote quelque chose de précis, de très élaboré. Il a l'air d'avoir encore quelques cartes dans sa poche.

« Waouw, s'exclame-t-il soudain. »

Je me retourne et voit la ville. Le Capitole, dans toute sa splendeur. Et sa grandeur me coupe le souffle. L'air est tellement étrange, comme compressé, comme si chaque bouffée m'était enfoncée dans la gorge de force.

En réalité, on vient de passer la grande vallée qui s'enfonce, telle une flèche dans cette masse de roche qui forme de grands pics enneigés. Tout est si beau, si soigné, si pur. Puis je vois Lemy émerger des escaliers en courant.

« Allez, allez. Mieux vaut ne pas rester là si vous ne voulez pas être traînés hors du yacht, nous crie-t-elle. »

Tiens, la voilà qui se préoccupe de notre sort pour la première fois. Viendrait-elle de réaliser que c'est elle qui a été élue en tant que notre escorte ?

Elle nous entraîne dans le salon, bien à l'abri, bien qu'une grande baie vitrée dévoile notre présence. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurai préféré m'enfermer dans une chambre blindée qui me cache du regard de ces gens qui attendent la viande fraîche depuis un an avec impatiente. Mais je sais que les interviews ne tarderons pas, donc autant ne pas s'en inquiéter. D'autant plus que les moindres faits et gestes des candidats seront diffusés en direct lors des Hunger Games.

A ce moment là, Cyborga déboule dans la pièce coupant court à l'explication de Lemy sur la manière de se tenir avec nos stylistes.

« Écoutez moi attentivement vous deux. Je veux que vous vous affichiez en tant qu'amis devant les caméras, ou en tant qu'alliés au moins. Quant aux spectateurs, essayez de leur montrer une image favorable de vous même. Ce sera plus facile pour les sponsors de s'attacher à vous, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oui, c'est sûr, répond Peeta.

-Vous ne croyez pas, répète notre mentor à mon intention. »

Alors j'approuve d'un rapide hochement de tête et me tourne vers la vitre, muette comme une tombe. Je ne l'aime pas, cet homme. Il me fait froid dans le dos. De tout le voyage il n'a daigné se montrer que deux fois. Et l'autre, je ne l'ai jamais encore entendu parler. Je ne sais même pas si s'est un homme, bien qu'il se fait passer comme tel. On ne sait jamais, avec ces modes étranges qui font fureur au Capitole. J'ai entendu que certains allaient jusqu'à se payer une intervention chirurgicale afin de changer de sexe. C'est fou ce que ces gens sont près à faire pour se faire une place au sein de cette société de tordus et de pervers narcissiques. Surtout quand on pense que d'autres sont en train de lutter pour survivre. Changer de sexe est le moindre de nos soucis. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'aucun de nous n'y ait jamais songé.

Nous ne tardons pas d'atteindre le centre et déjà une foule de gens s'est amassée pour accueillir les tributs du Quatre. Je ne savais pas que voir passer un yacht de luxe pouvait les faire frémir autant, même si je sais pertinemment que ce sont les personnes à l'intérieur qui les intéressent.

Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir compris quand je vois mon « allié » leur faire de grands signes de la main, affichant un très large sourire.

A mon grand soulagement, les personnes venues nous accueillir s'effacent pour laisser place à de grandes voûtes en pierre. On vient de s'enfoncer dans un tunnel creusé dans un immense gratte-ciel qui fera office nous prison où on sera entraînés et préparés au massacre.

Pfff, j'attends ça avec impatience !


	5. Chapter 5 : La cérémonie d'ouverture

**Chapitre V**

**La cérémonie d'ouverture**

**_Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est servi. Et pas de panique, le prochain ne saura tarder... _**_**Bonne lecture à vous, lecteurs (la répétition!).**_

* * *

Nous sommes accueillis par un comité plus restreint et on prie nos mentors de nous accompagner au Centre de Transformations.

Rien que le mot me fait frémir. Je sais que les tributs subissent un certains nombre de soins à leur arrivée pour être présentés au meilleur de leur forme durant les apparitions publiques mais de là à être « transformés » ?

Le Centre est étrangement concis. Occupant sans doute un seul étage si ce n'est pas moins, chaque tribut se voit attribuer une petite pièce aux murs carrelés extrêmement lumineuse. J'y patiente, me préparant à recevoir mon équipe de préparation qui se fait attendre. Quand ils arrivent enfin, ils lâchent des protestations et des soupirs blessants à la vue de leur nouveau tribut. En guise de salutations, je ferme les yeux et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'attaquent à moi avec leurs outils divers, tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Tout ce qui m'importe à partir de là, c'est de savoir quand cette torture s'arrêtera. Les poils sont arrachés de leurs racines, les lotions brûlantes me font souffrir, les masques me démangent. Je m'efforce de garder mon calme malgré tout et surtout, de fermer mon esprit aux commentaires méprisants de mes préparateurs.

Lorsque leurs interventions se font moins fréquentes, l'un d'eux m'annonce qu'ils m'amèneront à mon styliste dès que mon corps sera rincé et enduit de pommade.

Cela fait, ils m'escortent le long des couloirs étroits jusqu'à une grande porte sur laquelle est inscrit « District Quatre, tribut femelle ». Mais ce qui se trouve derrière la porte est sans égal. Les murs de la pièce circulaire sont entièrement en verre et offrent une vue panoramique sur l'ensemble du Capitole. Quoi que ,assez petite, elle a les dimensions parfaites pour qu'on y loge rien qu'une table et deux fauteuils ainsi que quelques plantes en pot.

Je me contente d'avancer et de m'y installer. Mes préparateurs se sont empressés de partir, me laissant seule dans ma bulle. Celui que je devine être mon styliste fait son apparition.

« Bonjour, Katniss. Je suis Bongo, ton styliste. Viens, allons manger. »

Il s'avance, s'assoit en face de moi et appuie sur un bouton.

« Quel est ce bouton ? je demande.

-T'ai-je donné la parole, très chère ? »

Pour me rabattre le clapet, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Son air dédaigneux et fourbe m'horripile. Son hostilité me fait sentir toute petite et j'aurais aimé me creuser un trou pour m'y cacher. Et puis, où sont les mets qu'il m'a promis ?

Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour protester. Me montrer aussi piquante qu'un oursin. Alors, je réponds :

« Je n'estime pas en avoir besoin pour me faire entendre. »

Puis je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de poursuivre.

« Eh bien, qu'allez vous faire pour y remédier ? Appeler les autorités ? M'étouffer ? Sachez que je ne vous obéirai pas ! Je...

-Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait qu'on m'ait confié une rose cette année. Belle mais agressive. Il me semble qu'on pourrait bien en tirer quelque chose. »

Je n'en espérais pas moins. Peut-être trouvera-t-on un terrain d'entente finalement.

Cet échange m'a fait oublier l'origine de ma querelle mais les plats fumants émergeant de la table me font baver presque instantanément. J'en frémis, tellement l'odeur m'affole. Je distingue des plateaux dotés de toutes les couleurs. Il y a une assiette de betteraves à la sauce à la crème des pâtes saupoudrée d'amandes et de pistaches sont accompagnées de fines tranches de poulet servies avec une sauce vert pomme et en dessert, il me semble que ce sont des bouts d'orange enrobés de chocolat noir embrochés sur des pics. Sans oublier la salade garnie de petits morceaux délicats de fromage crémeux. Enfin un repas qui est digne de ce nom, du moins pour ce qu'on attend du Capitole.

« Vous allez me faire belle pour couvrir l'aspect affreux qu'aura ma mort, je demande alors que nous passons au dessert.

-Pourquoi une telle résignation ? Qu'est...

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, je rétorque à la place. »

Mais alors que je m'attends à une réponse de sa part, il se contente de me regarder de haut en bas. Son silence me prend au dépourvu et il reprend le pouvoir sur la discussion, malgré tout. Il s'essuie la bouche, appuie une nouvelle fois sur le bouton et à ma grande déception, mon plateau disparaît sous mes yeux.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, me dit-il. »

Et avec ça, il achève de me faire comprendre que c'est toujours lui le maître de la « maison ».

Il m'invite à passer dans la pièce d'à côté, jusque là cachée par un pan de mur coulissant que je ne soupçonnais même pas en arrivant.

« Je suis sensé t'expliquer ce que je prévois de te faire porter mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité, m'avoue-t-il quand je passe la porte. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire de toute façon. Maintenant, on va te faire enfiler ton costume. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une petite heure est passée et je scintille dans ma combinaison moulante orange brillant. On y distingue même des petites écailles.

Elle me couvre tout le corps, excepté le visage et se termine en fraise dans le cou. Deux voiles jaunes translucides me parcourent les côtes et une traîne assez courte de la même matière vole au vent à mes moindre mouvements.

Mon maquillage quant à lui est presque invisible. Il radoucit mon visage et me donne un air léger. Un serre tête orange clair retient mes cheveux châtains en arrière, dévoilant mes traits dans toute leur splendeur.

Nous descendons au sous-sol, en route vers les écuries pour ma première apparition publique. Les tributs sortiront du bâtiment sur des chariots tirés par des chevaux. Chacun espère y faire bonne impression chez les sponsors en se montrant vêtus des plus beaux costumes. La tradition veut que nous fassions le tour de la ville dans nos chariots pour terminer la balade en face de la demeure du Président Snow.

J'appréhende ce moment. La première fois que nous verrons nos éventuels sponsors. Nombreux seront les acclamations pour les districts Un et Deux, dotés des plus belles parures et des plus beaux bijoux. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai envié leur splendeur. Ma combinaison à beau être délicate de près, elle passera pour la plus banale à la fin de la parade. Cette idée me rassure. Je n'ai aucune envie de taper dans l'œil de ces gens odieux et ainsi je pourrai éviter tout contact avec eux. Aucune chance que quelqu'un aie envie de s'intéresser à moi après la cérémonie d'ouverture.

A l'arrivée de mon partenaire de district, je m'aperçois que nous portons tous les deux le même costume. Il ne paraît pas très viril habillé comme ça malgré sa carrure imposante. On peut dire que lui aussi a peu de chance de se faire remarquer. Saletés de stylistes. Même si moi, ça m'arrange ils auraient quand même pu nous demander notre avis sur la cause. Peeta avait sûrement envie de faire bonne impression avec ses signes de salutations à la foule à notre arrivée ici tout à l'heure. Et voilà que ses efforts sont réduits à néant par notre équipe qui est sensée nous aider dans la conquête des sponsors.

La cloche sonne et nos stylistes nous font monter sur nos chariots équipés de cheveux gris souris. Je me dis que leur couleur pâle ne fera que m'aider dans ma discrétion dans la nuit tombante.

Les premiers couples sont propulsés en avant et je sens une main se glisser dans ma jambe de pantalon.

Mes voiles se mettent à danser. J'affiche mon air le plus blasé et déjà j'entends les gens hurler. Je ne distingue pas très bien ce qu'ils disent, sans doute un nom de tribut des districts favorisé. Ils l'acclament. Parfois je vois même des fleurs voler, des mains se tendre derrière les barrières de sécurité qui nous ouvrent un passage dégagé.

Je suis arrachée de ma rêverie par des coups de coude. C'est Peeta qui quémande mon attention. Je me retourne vers lui et suis abasourdie par sa beauté. Son costume est parcouru de magnifiques reflets bleus, rappelant la houle des eaux de l'océan. Je comprends alors l'utilité des écailles : c'est un poisson. Un splendide poisson aux couleurs cuivrées.

« Écoute, il scandent ton nom. »

Et c'est vrai. Les hurlements de la foule se font plus clairs. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers nous. Un écran géant me donne une image en gros plan sur le district Quatre et je me vois, illuminant le grand cirque. Nos chevaux se confondent avec la lueur crépusculaire et on croirait voir notre chariot avancer tout seul. On dirait que nous sommes poussés par les vagues, droits et fiers sur notre barque.

Mon souhait de passer inaperçue s'effondre. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant de la présence d'une petite bosse contre ma cheville droite. C'est sans doute une sorte de bouton servant à activer les reflets sur notre costume. Bongo a dû l'enclencher à notre départ, quand j'ai senti ses doigts contre mon mollet. Ils se sont surpassés finalement. Je me suis trompée sur leur compte. A mon avis, ce sont les premiers à vraiment se préoccuper de notre victoire. Je suis soulagée à l'idée de savoir que nous ne sommes pas si seuls en fait face aux Jeux. Je n'en oublie pas pour autant que les seuls à être envoyés dans l'arène, c'est nous. Je suis la seule qui puisse veiller à ma sécurité une fois les jeux entamés. Jamais je n'accorderais ma confiance à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à des personnes chargées de garder la viande au chaud avant le carnage. Car c'est le seul boulot qui leur a été demandé, à nos préparateurs.

Nous arrivons vite devant la demeure du président qui nous adresse ses quelques mots habituels. Il nous souhaite la bienvenue, et puisse le sort nous être favorable.

Un petit tour d'honneur, et nous nous engouffrons dans le centre d'Entraînement accompagnés du brouhaha intégral.


	6. Chapter 6 : L'étage de résidence

**Chapitre VI**

**L'étage de résidence**

_Bonne lecture, et puisse le sort vous être favorable... Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que vous saurez résister aux chapitres qui suivrons car ils seront tellement bouleversants que je ris moi même de l'exubérance des événements. Donc voici un petit avant goût qui n'est rien face à notre cher Gale qui fera son apparition ÉBLOUISSANTE sans trop tarder. Et puis pour les « Peetnisser »(j'ignore comment on les appelle)__pas d'inquiétude, les choses se mettront vraiment à changer..._

* * *

Cyborga et Artumir nous attendent déjà avec notre équipe de préparation. Je vois mon styliste m'adresser un clin d'œil complice suivi d'un hochement de tête. Il savait que ce serait une surprise pour moi, il ne m'avait rien dévoilé concernant mon costume.

«Ooouh, vous avez été é-blou-i-ssants, s'émerveille Lemy ravie de la tournure que prennent ces soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games pour elle. »

Le reste de l'équipe reste silencieuse. Nos deux mentors se prennent alors par le bras et se dirigent vers une rangée d'ascenseurs en discutant d'un ton enjoué. Ils sont incorrigibles. On a beau leur rappeler qu'ils ont deux tributs en leur charge, leur attitude ne semble pas changer. Mais j'ai fini par les accepter. Ils ne se montrent pas beaucoup, même jamais et cela tient du bon. Ainsi, on ne les a pas constamment dans nos pattes, ce qui rendra mon séjour ici bien plus agréable, si l'on peut déjà le qualifier ainsi.

Je sais ce qui va arriver maintenant. Les séances d'entraînement. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà un atout que constitue mon aisance au tir à l'arc. La distance ne sera pas un souci dans mes plans offensifs. Quant à la stratégie à adopter dans l'arène, j'avoue que je n'ai rien prévu pour le moment. Cette perspective m'effraie un peu, sachant que les alliances vont commencer à se former. Je compte encore sur nos mentors pour nous passer quelques tuyaux. Tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit pour le moment, c'est que Peeta et moi devrons jouer les « camarades », sans doute pour tromper certains de nos adversaires quant à nos capacités ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout comme il n'est pas bon de sous-évaluer nos adversaires; il n'est pas bon non plus de les surévaluer.

L'ascension ne dure qu'une minute ou deux. Puisque nous sommes du district Quatre, on nous a assigné l'étage Quatre en tant qu'étage de résidence pour ces derniers jours avant les Jeux. Peeta et moi, ainsi que notre hôtesse sommes montés dans la même cabine. Le reste de la troupe en a prise une autre. Nous nous retrouvons donc tout les deux, avec pour seule compagnie les commentaires extravagants de Lemy.

« Admirez la beauté de la tapisserie de l'ascenseur. Je dois vous avouer que les choix décoratifs du centre d'Entraînement a exclusivement été voté par les habitants du Capitole. Ils essaient de faire de leur mieux pour accueillir leurs tributs adorés, voyez-vous, et blablabla... »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent nous laissant bouche bée face au spectacle qui se joue devant nos yeux.

Le hall de nos appartements est constitué d'une voûte telle une coupole et de parois en verre, comme remplies d'eau. Non, je ne rêve pas, elles contiennent bel et bien de l'eau et les mille et une couleurs que je vois sont des poissons nageant au milieu de leurs algues en tous genres. La salle est extrêmement lumineuse, éclairée d'un éclat bleu turquoise et a totalement été transformée en océan tropical. On dirait bien que les habitants du Capitole prenaient la décoration du quatrième étage très à cœur.

Mais tout cela n'est que très peu par rapport à ce que je découvre après.

Le hall, percé d'une arche immense droit en face de l'ascenseur, à sept mètres environ; nous amène à un escalier en verre majestueux qui monte tout droit jusqu'à une mezzanine. Au pied de l'escalier, sur la gauche, une table en bois délicat, majestueuse, se dresse directement derrière la cloison aquatique. La pièce se termine sur trois marches avant le mur circulaire entièrement couvert d'une baie vitrée, un peu comme dans la pièce où j'ai mangé avec Bongo plus tôt dans la journée.

Sur la droite de l'escalier, de l'autre côté de la coupole, on trouve un espace semblable à la salle à manger mais sans la baie vitrée. Elle est plus sombre et plus chaleureuse, éclairée seulement par quelques lampes sans oublier la lueur bleutée que procure l'aquarium géant.

La mezzanine,elle, s'étale le long de ces deux pièces, pas très haute. Elle permet l'accès a plusieurs couloirs, reliant nos chambres – les nôtres puis celles de nos préparateurs – et deux pièces de transformation, destinées à nous préparer pour notre interview, et même pour les séances d'Entraînement.

Le grand salon est également doté d'une porte, gardant une sorte de parcours botanique, un peu comme dans les musées, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Sauf que là, les pièces sont remplies de plantes, de fleurs faisant de chaque partie de l'étage, un endroit extrêmement agréable et harmonieux. Ça rattrape notre besoin de sortir.

Je me demande qui bénéficie du toit de l'immeuble. Sans doute les tributs occupant le dernier étage, quoi que je doute fort qu'ils soient vraiment autorisés à y monter.

« Allez, on s'active, nous ordonne Lemy. Suivez, moi. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Vos stylistes vont vous aidez à quitter votre costume et vous rafraîchir un peu. »

Après qu'on se soit jeté un regard interrogateur, Peeta et moi lui emboîtons le pas sans mot dire.

Lemy nous indique nos portes de chambres puis nous laisse avec notre styliste dans notre chambre de transformation. Bongo m'aide à me changer. J'ignore où sont passés nos mentors.

Une réponse m'est vite apportée car l'un d'eux vient faire irruption dans la pièce. Cyborga, encore lui.

« Ben faut croire que vous avez eu votre petit succès, raille-t-il. »

Je lui accorde le moins d'attention possible. Mais ce n'est pas suffisants pour le garder à distance. Il s'approche et m'attrape par le menton avant de poursuivre :

« Malgré tout, j'ai eu l'impression que tu pouvais donner une autre image de toi. Je m'attendais à voire une fille un peu moins perdue, plus affirmée. Autant dire que je n'ai pas été conquis.

-Ah oui, je rétorque en retenant ma colère du mieux que je le peux. Et comment pourrais-je faire pour ravir monsieur ?

-Je pensais que tu t'étais calmée pendant le voyage mais il faut croire que tes mauvaises habitudes ont fini par te rattraper.

-Oui, mais notre accord n'était valable que dans bateau. Et je n'ai rien vu de votre promesse. En quoi nous avez vous aidé ?

-Tu as raison, je te l'accorde. Mais tu ne gagneras pas mon aide avec ton insolence, sache-le. Tu ferais mieux de changer ton attitude.

-Si je n'avais pas été aussi euhm...imposante, je n'aurais jamais attiré votre attention et vous aurez continué à vous amuser sans vous soucier de nous.

-Détrompe-toi jeune fille, je ne jugeait tout simplement pas mon aide nécessaire avant même d'être arrivés au Capitole.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, vous croyez que je ne vous ai jamais aperçu pendant les moissons. Vous êtes tous si ingrats, si...

-Laisse-moi te dire que Peeta s'est montré bien plus compréhensif que toi. »

Et ainsi se termine notre conversation. Rien que cette dernière réplique me plonge dans une profonde réflexion. Mes doutes se confirment. Peeta est décidé à remporter ces Jeux. Il ne peut accepter la bêtise de nos mentors sous aucun prétexte, sauf s'il juge ne pas avoir de choix dans l'intérêt de sa victoire...

Bongo s'est éclipsé. Je suis en peignoir. Il ne me suffit plus qu'à enfiler les vêtements prévus à mon intention avant de pouvoir passer à table.

Tout le monde est déjà installé autour de la table. La nuit est déjà noire à travers la vitre. Nous mangeons en silence, si l'on oublie les commentaires inévitables de notre hôtesse certes pour détendre l'atmosphère mais très lourds à supporter.

A la fin du repas, Artumir prend la parole :

« Pour les conseils de survie, voulez-vous être conseillés en privé ?

-C'est à dire, intervient Peeta.

-C'est à dire que chacun de vous se fera coacher en aparté, derrière le dos de votre partenaire de district, réplique-t-il plein de sous-entendus. »

Peeta me lance un regard incertain. Je finis par décliner l'offre au profit de conseils, façon « cartes sur table ». Au moins, je saurais que Peeta ne monte aucun plan contre moi. J'espère que sa stratégie sera aussi translucide que le cristal. Ça m'en éliminera un, d'adversaire.

« Bon très bien, reprend notre mentor. En ce qui concerne nos attentes pour les séances d'Entraînement, nous voulons vous voir constamment ensemble, vous présentant comme une équipe.

-Et pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait vous obéir, je lance. On peut faire ce qu'on veut,... »

Cyborga tape violemment sur la table avant de me crier :

« Sois tu acceptes de faire ce qu'on te dis, soit tu vas tu vas te faire voir ! Tu n'auras qu'à te les chercher autre part tes conseils. Regarde Peeta ! Lui, il ne se plaint pas ! »

-C'est vrai, ça, Peeta, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée après ce que Cyborga vient de me dire ou plurôt, de me hurler. Tu as ton mot à dire, tu sais ?

-Oh, ça j'en doute, Katniss.

-Voilà, écoute la voix de la sagesse, intervient Cyborga. »

Son dernier commentaire m'a cloué le bec. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est très désagréable de n'avoir personne de son côté. Peut-être que je devrais être moins agressive, histoire d'avoir encore quelques billes dans mon camp et de donner une image plus favorable. J'imagine qu'une fille au regard noir et à la langue bien pendue ne doit pas être très jouissante pour les sponsors, et certainement pas pour mon mentor. Il me l'a d'ailleurs fait clairement savoir tout à l'heure.

Artumir finit par clore cette réunion en nous congédiant sous prétexte que nous serions trop agités ce soir. Demain sera une nouvelle journée, et il espère que nous serons plus posés pour discuter.

Donc je m'en vais. Je souhaite même bonne nuit à mon équipe, à croire que cette discussion ait vraiment servi. Peeta me suit dans le couloir, à l'étage et me retient avant que je ne puisse me retirer dans ma chambre.

« Excuse moi pour ce soir, me dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te contredire. Je pense juste que tu devrais écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, rien qu'une fois. C'est pour ton bien. »

Puis il me sourit gentiment, comme pour pour me dire à demain. Et je lui rends son sourire, sans l'avoir prémédité ou quoi. Ça paraissait naturel.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère avoir capté votre attention, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre plutôt drôle et prometteur pour la suite. Il laisse entrevoir un autre côté de la sublime Katniss et sachez que je prépare les chapitres à venir avec délice et passion. Postez les reviews, vos avis, ils me tiennent vraiment à coeur (je sais qu'on vous le répète souvent mais c'est vraiment sympa de prendre une minute pour laisser un avis). **

**Enfin bref. Le prochain épisode à venir sera pour jeudi si j'y arrive, (petit cadeau en l'occasion de l'approche des vacances pour les étudiants). A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7 : les séances d'entraînement

**Chapitre VII**

**Les séances d'Entraînement**

« Debout tout le monde, lance Lemy gaiement quand je l'entends passer dans le couloir. »

Ses pas se dirigent vers l'escalier et je devine qu'elle prévoit de profiter du repas au lieu de perdre son temps à nous réveiller tous un par un. Elle perdrait son temps avec moi. Je me lèverais quand même lorsque ça me chante ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle croit ? Je ne vais pas me faire violence pour devenir aimable d'un coup, d'un seul !

Le déjeuner se passe dans le calme, comme tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Artumir revienne à la charge.

« Bon, Cyborga et moi avons décrété que vous devrez nous obéir, peu importe l'ordre. Tant que vous ne nous aurez pas promis ça, on n'ira pas plus loin et nous n'aurons pas à avoir votre mort sur la conscience, pigé ? »

Je vois qu'il s'adresse à moi plus qu'il ne s'adresse à Peeta. Et puis, son consentement, il l'avait déjà donné hier. Alors je maugrée dans ma barbe :

« C'est promis.

-Bien, soupire l'homme. Alors, pour commencer, comme je l'ai dit hier soir, vous devrez constamment vous montrez en tant qu'alliés, même si cela est un mensonge. Tout ce qui compte c'est que les autres y croient. Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir quels sont vos points forts. Dites-moi, quels sont vos atouts offensifs, par exemple ?

-Moi, je ne suis bon que pour pétrir le pain, dit Peeta sans hésiter, contrairement à Katniss. Elle, elle euh... »

Il perd son assurance quand il voit mon expression. Je suppose qu'il a compris que le peu de prospérité qui s'était installé entre nous n'est qu'un vieux souvenir. Tout ce qui me vient, c'est de la colère. Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de détourner l'attention sur moi pour me faire ridiculiser. Il sait que je n'arriverai pas à me contenir. Et puis c'est quoi ce mensonge qu'il vient de proférer ? Je vous rappelle qu'il s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à tous ce qu'il sait faire avec ses muscles surentraînés. Mais le doute s'installe et je commence à croire qu'il y a une autre raison à tout ça. Je crois pourtant savoir que le garçon de qui il a pris la place n'était pas de sa famille, pas même un proche ! Alors pourquoi tout ce cirque ? Après un gros blanc, je suis contrainte de prendre la parole :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

-Mais si, intervient Peeta. Écoutez, elle cherche peut-être à vous le cacher mais je peux vous assurer que c'est faux. Elle est une excellente tireuse. Le tir à l'arc, vous voyez ?

-Tsssss, dis-je pour seule défense.

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça, me siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Écoutez, mon père lui achète ses écureuils, et elle les a toujours en plein dans l'œil.

-Vraiment, s'étonne Artumir ? C'est...

-Peeta est très bon lutteur, je déclare d'un ton farouche. Il bat tous ses adversaires à l'école, à l'exception de son frère. »

Peeta me jette un regard confus. Quel bon acteur. Notre mentor reprend :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on compte sur vous pour garder vos point forts pour vous. Profitez des séances d'Entraînement pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu. Cela élargira l'étendue de vos connaissances. Peut-être allez vous vous découvrir un talent caché.

-C'est ça, je réplique vite fait. Autre chose ?

-Eh bien, essayez de renvoyer une image forte et unie de vous même. L'union fait la force, pas vrai ? »

Avant que nous ne puissions répondre, Lemy en profite pour se lever. J'en fait de même et me retourne, en route vers ma chambre.

« Une seconde, jeune fille, m'ordonne Lemy. Je vous laisse maintenant aux mains de votre styliste pour vous préparer. Ensuite, ce sera direction la salle d'Entraînement. »

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Peeta et Lemy m'attendent devant l'ascenseur. Celle-ci nous accompagne jusqu'en bas. Le gymnase se situe bien en dessous du niveau du sol.

Contre toute attente, nous faisons partie des premiers arrivants. Tous ces visages m'effraient. Ils me font ressentir la proximité du lancement des Jeux. Mon arrivée ici, au Capitole était comme un songe, tranquille. Mais être confrontée à mes adversaires rendent la mort plus présente puisque seul l'un d'entre ne survivra. Je décide donc d'éviter tout contact avec eux.

Peeta et moi nous installons autour de l'estrade en faisant bien attention de rester collés l'un à l'autre, enfin presque. Notre instructrice va arriver d'un moment à l'autre et nous expliquera le déroulement des trois prochains jours. C'est elle qui est en charge de notre nouvel apprentissage.

Le temps commence à se faire long et le silence plus profond lorsque la horde des carrières fait irruption dans la grande salle. Je les parcours des yeux, oubliant la promesse que je m'étais faite.

La cruauté se lit sur leurs visages. Je me rends compte que leur union est bien plus imposante que je ne me l'imaginais. Artumir avait raison là-dessus.

Tout à coup, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observée. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi avant de trouver ce qui me dérangeait. Un garçon du groupe des carrières aux cheveux sombres me fixe avec intensité. Dès que je le remarque, il détourne précipitamment la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur son corps musclé car Atala, notre instructrice, nous interrompt. Elle entame son discours mais je n'en écoute pas un mot, beaucoup trop obnubilée par le brun ténébreux aux yeux pétillants de malice qui me regardait. Qui est-ce ? Quel est le mystère qui se cache derrière ces cheveux en bataille et ces traits virils.

Une main se présente devant mes yeux. Je laisse Peeta me relever, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je comprends que le discours est terminé et l'instructrice nous a lachés sur les activités.

« Par où veux-tu commencer ? me demande-t-il. Artumir nous a conseillé de...

-Je sais ce qu'Artumir nous a dit. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu tient tellement à ce que je sois humiliée.

-Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose de tel, riposte-t-il en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. »

Il remarque mon mouvement de recul, mais sa prise se fait plus forte.

« L'union fait la force »

Peu importe ce qu'il dit, je ne lui prête plus attention de toute façon. Tout ce que je vois sont les yeux profonds de ce mystérieux garçon qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Peeta m'entraîne loin, très loin du carrière pour me planter un javelot dans les mains.

« Allez, faut s'y mettre. On n'a que trois jours. »

Voilà qu'il se met à parler comme si on était une équipe. J'ose espérer que le « on » ne désigne qu'une personne lointaine, inconnue, indéfinie et pas « lui et moi ». Il n'est pas mon allié. Jamais. Même s'il croit que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous, je refuse.

Est-ce-que j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau ? Je n'en sais rien. Pour être franche, je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de la journée en remontant au quatrième étage. Je suppose que c'est dû à la foudre qui s'est abattue sur moi au cours de la séance d'Entraînement. Un noir total s'était installé dans mon esprit pour ne laisser qu'une lueur au bout du tunnel : deux yeux gris posant sur moi leur regard tétanisant.

Le lendemain matin, tout se passe normalement. Enfin si l'on peut considérer qu'un levé tôt de ma part est habituel. En revanche, mon appétit a totalement disparu. Une boule de nerfs emmêlés, voilà ce que je suis.

Mais une fois parvenus au gymnase pour la deuxième fois de mon séjour, une douce chaleur prend la place de mon tracas. Je suis littéralement enveloppée d'un nuage rose. Tout est mou dans ma tête. Je laisse Peeta me traîner où il veut, je suis quand même autre part, dans un monde très loin d'ici. Un monde nourri de lumière et de paix.

Un instant, je crois me réveiller et découvre mon partenaire de district avec le garçon mystérieux. Ils discutent. Aucune agitation à détecter. Seul les dents blanches de cet être irréel réussissent à me replonger dans ma paralysie, je dirais, quasi totale.

L'évaluation approche. A l'issue de nos trois jours d'entraînement, les juges nous donneront une note qui peut aller de un à douze. Le un étant catastrophique et le douze presque impossible d'atteindre, les sponsors fonderons leurs espoirs sur un certain tribut notamment grâce à ces données. Il est donc primordial de donner le meilleur de vous même. Surprendre les juges devient la principale consigne. C'est en partie pour ça que notre mentor nous a demandé de garder nos talents cachés. Mais je doute que quelques tirs bien logés suffiront.

Durant cette dernière matinée, je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillée avec l'escrime, faisant jouer mon agilité et ma finesse. Je base donc tous mes espoirs là dessus.

Nous sommes priés d'aller manger. Chacun abandonne ces occupations, trop impatient d'en finir avec ces longues journées épuisantes. Les carrières, eux, se permettent de se montrer un peu plus lents sur l'abandon des armes. L'un d'eux a failli attaquer le responsable chargé de nous annoncer le déjeuner. Disons que la discussion a vite tourné en vrille.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir lâcher cette hache, mon cher, disait le responsable en lançant quelques regards paniqués vers les gardes de sécurité.

-Attendeeez, j'ai même pas pu essayer cette arme magnifique. Qu'en pensez vous, elle n'est pas jolie cette lame dentelée, ripostait le carrière, approchant sa lame un peu trop près du cou de son interlocuteur. Alors, je peux la lancer ?

-Bon, une dernière fois alors.

-Et si j'en faisais trois, de lancers ?

-Écoutez, c'est fini. Vous devriez...

-Je ferais ce que je voudrais, se mit à hurler le fou, menaçant. Je...hey, ne me touchez pas compris. »

Les gardes avaient fini par arriver. Ils ont dû remarquer que la conversation débordait un peu, rien qu'un petit peu, hein. Je savais depuis le début que cet homme risquait sa vie en interpellant le jeune carrière en manque de sang.

Je me rends compte que je me suis levée, sans doute pour mieux voir la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. Peeta me tire par la manche et me force à m'asseoir.

« Tu ne manges rien ?

-Si, j'ai une vraie faim de loup, je lui mens. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, merci »

Depuis un certain temps, je suis beaucoup plus aimable avec les gens qui m'entourent. Surtout avec Peeta. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend soin de moi et cela me rassure. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait être une ruse pour m'amadouer ou une truc comme ça. Je me suis juste convainque que c'était inutile de s'en préoccuper puisqu'une fois dans l'arène, mon seul allié sera mon instinct de survie.

Une dispute éclate, je ne sais exactement à quel sujet mais elle se passe là-bas, à la table des carrières qui compte quatre membres. Normalement, le district Quatre est censé en faire partie mais puisque apparemment, ni Peeta ni moi ne sommes aussi ambitieux, on n'a eu aucune envie de les rejoindre.

Je les entends s'insulter, se chamailler. Puis, il me semble que quelqu'un a crié un nom. Pas n'importe quel nom. Il désignait le garçon mystérieux.

« Gale. »

* * *

**Attention!**** Petite annonce. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas et qui ont soif de mes textes, je tiens à préciser en cette fin de chapitre que je suis à la recherche d'un(e) beta-reader; si possible, avec un minimum de connaissance en langue pour m'aider à m'améliorer avant la fin de ma fiction car il serait dommage de passer à côté de ça, quand même. Merci à vous, qui me lisez et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous êtes intéressés par ma proposition.** **A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8 : L'évaluation

**Chapitre VIII**

**L'évaluation**

Une fois le repas terminé, on nous demande de passer dans la salle d'attente. C'est la pièce où on est censés attendre l'appel de notre nom pour passer notre évaluation. Et je n'ai toujours aucune idée précise de ce que je vais bien pouvoir me faudra quelque chose de spectaculaire, de mémorable. Mais la mise en scène n'est pas spécialement mon point fort. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire confiance à mon sens de l'improvisation.

Le groupe des carrières est très confiant. Ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont aucune souci à se faire. Les sponsors s'intéressent déjà à eux, sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que nous aussi, on aurait pu avoir cette même assurance. Si seulement on s'étaient alliés avec eux. J'aurais peut-être une chance d'entendre la voix sans doute mélodieuse et parfaite de Gale, un de ses nombreux côtés que je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de savourer à loisir. Heureusement que ses magnifiques yeux gris bleu viennent compenser ce manque. Je les cherche d'ailleurs durant l'attente mais ils refusent obstinément de s'offrir à moi. Allez, rien qu'une fois. Ils me redonneraient l'espoir perdu depuis si longtemps. J'aurais besoin de force pour l'évaluation.

Peeta n'a pas l'air convaincu non plus. Il est plongé dans une profonde réflexion pendant le reste du temps avant son passage.

Quand son tour est sur le point d'arriver, il se risque à me décocher quelques regards avant de se replonger dans sa transe impénétrable. Jamais je ne l'avais déjà vu aussi déterminé. Autant tout à l'heure, il paraissait hésitant, autant maintenant, il est résigné et sûr de lui. J'ignore ce qu'il prévoit mais il est tellement persuadé de faire ce qu'il faut qu'on pourrait même penser que ses intentions sont pures et innocentes. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Il finira quoi qu'il en soit par tuer.

« Peeta Mellark »

La voix en provenance de l'enceinte me fait sursauter. C'est au tour de Peeta désormais de dévoiler tout ce dont il est capable. Sa note ne sera sans doute pas mauvaise mais pas extraordinaire non plus. Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire là-dessus. Sa meilleure chance d'impressionner nos examinateurs consiste à se montrer obéissant, faire tranquillement son numéro de lutte ou je ne sais quoi pour enfin rentrer à l'étage dans l'attente de découvrir sa note médiocre à l'écran du salon. Tout comme la plupart des autres tributs. Sans faire de vagues. Mais je remarque immédiatement à son regard qu'il me jette qu'il n'est pas résigné à jouer les dociles.

Je l'observe en silence. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends, je lui souffle. Tu tiens vraiment à t'attirer des ennuis ?

-Je n'irais que si tu m'accompagnes, me répond-il »

Sa réponse me trouble. Elle m'effraie. Les risques qu'il prend en s'opposant aux règles va sans doute lui coûter la fureur des juges. Et puis, c'est quoi cette façon de faire. Pourquoi devrais-je y aller avec lui. Il sait très bien que c'est impossible.

Je m'apprête à refuser la main qu'il me tend quand la troupe de pacificateurs débarque, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils viennent de me pousser à faire quelque chose que je regratterais toute ma vie : attraper la main de Peeta. Il est trop tard maintenant pour faire demi tour. Peeta me serre tellement fort qu'il m'est impossible de me retirer. Alors nous courons. Pour fuir. Pour attaquer. Pour vivre.

Les portes se referment sur nous, nous protégeant de la rage des pacificateurs. Le gymnase toujours inchangé, est victime d'une violente agitation. Du haut de leurs loges, les juges se mettent à courir dans tout les sens, surpris par cet événement peu commun. Le haut-juge, le seul à être habillé en violet, se redresse à notre arrivée ordonnant au reste de l'assemblée de se taire.

Ma main n'a pas quittée celle de mon partenaire. Je suis entraînée au centre de la salle. Une voix grave prend la parole :

« Qui êtes vous et qui vous a autorisé à arriver ici ensemble ? Vous savez, j'espère, que les évaluations sont individuelles.

-Nous le savons, répond Peeta manifestement agacé mais très sérieux.

-Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous de repartir, jeune fille ? On ne vous a pas appelés, à ce que je sache, réplique impatiemment le haut-juge à qui la situation commence à échapper.

-Elle ne partira pas, s'obstine Peeta.

-Voyons, vous n'allez tout de même pas gâcher votre chance et rentrer avec un misérable zéro, n'est-ce pas, s'enquiert l'homme. »

Mais le garçon reste de marbre et avant qu'on ne sache ce s'il nous arrive, la porte s'ouvre sur la horde de pacificateurs, tous chargés de nous rappeler notre erreur. Je commence à douter que notre action ait vraiment été nécessaire. Peeta n'aurait-il pas pu se contenter de se pointer seul devant les juges et passer son évaluation sans encombres ?

En voyant tous ces soldats fondre sur nous, je réagis presque instinctivement. J'attrape l'arc le plus proche, je l'arme et m'enfuis au fond du gymnase. J'y retrouve mon allié, armé d'un couteau et d'une masse qui paraît très lourde. Dos à dos, nous nous assurons une défense minime comparée à l'armée d'hommes en costume blanc qui nous entourent. Je parcours la salle des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose qui nous permettra de nous sauver. C'est alors que je remarque quelques bidons d'huile près de l'atelier peinture. Je m'en empare, attrapant au passage une boîte d'allumettes au stand « comment faire un feu ? » . Je suppose que Peeta a compris mon intention car il rampe à la recherche de... d'un extincteur. Très astucieux. Sous les coups de feux de nos assaillants, nous prenons chacun un bidon d'huile et en versons par terre pour former un cercle tout autour de nous. Nous l'allumons en vitesse et nous retrouvons derrière notre bouclier de feu, empêchant les pacificateurs d'ajuster leurs tirs. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment terminer cette tuerie car le combustible va s'épuiser rapidement.

C'est là que Peeta sort les deux extincteurs qu'il a trouvé dans la salle. Pas besoin de débattre sur un plan, nous sommes déjà prêts à agir. Chacun se munit d'une bonbonne et au signal, nous aspergeons une partie de notre bouclier de leur contenu pour enfin sauter à travers le trou temporaire qu'a percé la mousse sur le brasier. Tels des ninjas, nous atterrissons ensemble, en face des juges et des pacificateurs abasourdis. Nos armes brandies, nous roulons sur le coté. Nous étions tellement synchronisés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on avait répété cette petite chorégraphie depuis des semaines en vue de ce moment mais il n'en était rien.

Après quelques acrobaties, je tire une flèche droit dans la tête du mannequin situé à une trentaine de mètres de moi. Peeta, lui, abat violemment sa masse sur le sol d'un geste majestueux fissurant le carrelage du même coup. Notre petit spectacle a dû être éblouissant. On ne voit pas souvent deux tributs s'introduire dans le gymnase pour passer l'évaluation ensemble, tel un couple de ninjas surentraînés. Mais l'effort que nous avons fournis nous semble bien maigre par rapport à ce que nos concurrents ont dû mettre en œuvre pour n'être récompensés que de moues fatiguées de la part des juges. Notre petit numéro, lui, a réussi à nous faire valoir des applaudissements accompagnés d'acclamations et de rires non contenus. La troupe de pacificateurs se retire discrètement et nous en faisons de même. Nos mains se trouvent toutes seules. Ensemble jusqu'au bout. Notre acte de rébellion ne va pas être apprécié par tout le monde s'il venait à se savoir. Heureusement que ces événements doivent rester sous secret, non filmés ou exploités par les scénaristes, les juges en l'occurrence.

Soudain, je suis frappée par la gravité de l'acte que nous venons de faire. J'en suis tellement accablée sur le coup que je perds l'équilibre, le monde autour de moi ce mettant à tanguer. Peeta me rattrape sur le champ et m'évite une chute violente. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève du sol. Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il me semble même apercevoir Gale, nous observant d'un œil contrarié. Je suppose que c'est une illusion, vu l'état de mon esprit embrumé par ma prise de conscience des implications de notre propre soulèvement datant d'il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Je m'en veux tellement. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aveugle aux conséquences, aveugle au danger. Je m'en veux d'avoir écouté celui qui m'a contraint au non-respect des règles. J'en veux à Peeta ! J'ai en un seul coup tout perdu. Ma chance avec les jeux, ma famille, et le garçon... Dans quelques instants, on viendra m'humilier, pour après pourrir toutes mes chances d'obtenir le moindre sponsor et tuer ma famille et mes proches au district Quatre en guise de leçon à tous les inconscients qui oseraient s'opposer au Capitole. Rien qu'à y penser, j'en ai le tournis et perds connaissance.

Il fait déjà noir dehors quand je me réveille. A ma grande surprise, c'est Bongo qui vient m'apporter une boisson revigorante qui n'est certainement pas à base de plantes. Il déclare :

« Peeta m'a tout raconté. C'était très courageux et très intelligent d'ailleurs votre petit numéro.

-Quoi, je... Mais, j'ai condamné tous mes proches à une mort certaine. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intel...

-Je t'assure que non, me dit-il. Pour ça, ils seraient obligés de dévoiler ce qu'il s'est déroulé pendant la séance alors que c'est censé être confidentiel. Et puis, pourquoi auraient-ils applaudis s'ils prévoyaient ensuite d'assassiner toute ta famille ?

-Et mes amis, je précise.

-Bref, on s'en moque. Mais il y a autre chose de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Ah oui ? Dites, que c'est-il passé ? Peeta a-t-il...aggravé les choses ? Que...

-Non, me coupe-t-il. C'est à propos de ton score. De votre score.

-Ils nous ont donné une note ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous oublier, compter notre prestation comme non existante, un zéro quoi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est pire, je m'enquiers ?

-On a eu douze, lance la voix de Peeta derrière moi. Douze !

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui -j'espère- vous a beaucoup plu.

Je tiens à remercier MeriemDjez pour ses nombreux commentaires encourageants ainsi que mes autres lecteurs (reviews ou pas). Sans oublier les réponses à mon appel "beta reader". Merci pour ça en sachant que si vous êtes motivés, convainquez-moi en vous présentant. J'aimerais pouvoir faire confiance à mon prélecteur donc voilà.

Si vous avez des questions, des attentes que vous aimeriez me faire parvenir, n'hésitez pas. ;)


	9. Chapter 9 : La rencontre

La rencontre

Je n'en reviens pas. Les juges ont vraiment apprécié notre scène. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait été tournée en spectacle, en un sens. Et c'est cet effet là qu'ils recherchent à travers les Jeux. C'est du moins ce qu'on m'a expliqué.  
En ce qui me concerne, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la cause de notre petite note très admirable. Un douze ! Rien que ça. J'avoue que je n'espérais même pas un sept, encore trop généreux pour quelques tirs à l'arc d'une fille humble et maladroite. Et voilà que Peeta arrive avec son côté rebelle et m'oblige à me lancer dans un terrain dangereux. Le Capitole et son autorité ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.  
Désormais, la seule chose que j'attends avec impatience sont les interviews. Ce sera une nouvelle occasion de revoir le beau brun, peut-être la dernière en fait.  
La journée de demain sera entièrement consacrée aux derniers conseils et à la préparation de cette dernière apparition publique avant les jeux. En ce qui concerne nos mentors, je ne compte pas sur eux pour se montrer. Je place plutôt mes espoirs dans mon styliste qui -j'en ai l'impression- me comprend mieux que personne.  
Je crains les Jeux. Ils me semblent si proches. Peeta m'aide à me sentir plus calme. J'ai appris à lui faire confiance, tout en sachant faire la part des choses et quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir avec un concurrent potentiel. Je dis « potentiel » car je ne sais quelle attitude il décidera d'adopter une fois lancé dans l'arène, surtout après sa réaction plus qu'inattendue de l'évaluation.  
En fait, la réaction dont je m'inquiète réellement, c'est celle de ce Gale. J'ignore quoi penser de nos petits regards complices et ces clins d'œils excitants. Devrais-je le craindre ou me laisser emporter par mon amour pour lui? Ou bien ne me suis-je fait que des illusions à son sujet ?  
Gling ! La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit, laissant le fameux brun aux yeux gris entrer dans le hall. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de poser un pied hors de la cabine que déjà, des pacificateurs se précipitent à sa rencontre pour lui faire halte. Et mon esprit n'est plus que nuage blanc quand il se met à parler.  
« Pas de panique, j'ai déjà prévenu les autorités. Tenez, le billet d'autorisation, annonce-t-il en tendant un petit bout de papier jaune à un pacificateur.  
-OK. Attendez ici. Nous allons vous chercher llark. » (tu voulais dire Mellark ou l'arc ?)  
Et leur discussion s'arrête là. Lui, se fait ardemment surveiller par deux hommes de sécurité. Quant à moi, j'ai pu observer toute la scène de derrière l'aquarium, depuis le salon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me dirige vers le hall. J'hésite avant de me montrer mais une fois lancée, je vais droit au but :  
« Gale, c'est ça ?  
-Enchanté, répond-il pendant qu'on se serre la main solennellement.  
-Moi c'est Katniss. Alors comme ça tu viens voir Peeta ?  
-Exact.  
-Je ne savais pas que ces petites visites étaient autorisées.  
-Il semblerait.  
-Mais pour être honnête, la question qui me tracasse en ce moment c'est, pourquoi un carrière se préoccupe d'un tribut aussi insignifiant que Peeta.  
-Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est comment un couple de tributs basique réussit à obtenir un douze.  
-Question pour question, réponse pour réponse, non ? je rétorque avec un air provocateur.  
-Je suppose, lance-t-il en affichant un petit sourire mystérieux.  
-On a enflammé les juges, littéralement » je reprend.  
Je décèle une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux mais il poursuit :  
« Peeta me doit encore une explication au sujet de ce qu'il m'a dit à l'entraînement.  
-Vraiment ?  
-J'en ai déjà trop dit. Tiens, le voilà ! » lance-t-il.  
Et notre conversation s'arrête là. Si elle avait été plus longue, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu. Je me serais enfuie en courant, telle une puce en cavale et le sourire ne m'aurait jamais quitté tellement c'était merveilleux d'entendre enfin sa voix. Et alors son sourire... Oh mon Dieu! Je peux vous dire qu'il m'a troublé pendant quelques minutes celui-là et j'ai même eu du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait à la fin.  
Maintenant, il est trop tard. Peeta et lui s'enfoncent dans le jardin interne et jamais je ne saurais ce qu'ils se sont dit. Peut-être même n'aurais-je jamais plus la chance d'entendre cette magnifique mélodie, quoi qu'un peu grave et enrouée. Cette pensée me fait vaciller. J'en ai la chair de poule.  
Lemy fait un tour pour nous annoncer qu'il est temps de nous coucher. Le fait que nous ayons quelqu'un pour nous dicter notre conduite me grise encore même si je ne supporterais pas forcément d'avoir une personne sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour le restant de ma vie ! Ah ça, non. Je reconnais malgré tout que notre hôtesse a finalement bien assuré son rôle ces derniers jours. Peut-être que cette soudaine motivation est-ce dû au fait que nous faisons partie des tributs les plus populaires auprès des habitants de la ville.  
La nuit passe et je rêve de ma famille au districts Quatre. De Finnick aussi bien sûr et c'est peut-être ce qui me donnera la force d'affronter cette dernière journée avant les jeux.  
Encore une fois, Lemy ne manque pas à sa tâche et nous réveille de bonne heure toujours avec jovialité et grâce. Au petit-déjeuner, je découvre toute notre équipe au grand complet déjà en train de faire le plein d'énergie.  
« Tiens, voilà la belle, s'exclame Cyborga énergique. On va avoir une journée bien chargée ! »  
Il ne parvient pas à réprimer un petit sourire mais il se retient néanmoins de s'esclaffer. Moi, je me contente de m'asseoir avec eux en essayant de cacher mon étonnement de cette ambition qui le porte, ce matin. Pourquoi ne réagit-il qu'aujourd'hui alors que nous aurions déjà su faire bon usage de leurs conseils depuis trois jours. A quoi étaient-ils occupé ? Je veux dire, ne sommes nous pas la seule chose qui importe lors de ces jeux : leurs tributs ?  
Après le repas, Peeta et moi nous faisons entraîner dans le salon pour suivre une leçon de tenue lors des interviews donnée par Lemy, qui sera suivie, pour chacun de nous, d'un entretien avec un de nos mentors pour discuter de la tactique à adopter durant l'événement.  
La matinée avec notre hôtesse se déroule sans vagues. Peeta reste discret et attentif aux conseils qu'on nous donne alors que moi, je n'arrive pas à connecter mon cerveau. Il reste comme suspendu dans le vide, planant au-dessus d'une tignasse châtain foncé qui ne me quitte pas. Désormais, il vit en moi, avec moi. J'ai beau tenter de me persuader de prêter attention à ces fameuses leçons de survie, en vain. La crainte commence à surgir à l'approche de ma séance avec les mentors. Là, je serais obligée de me détacher. Je ne pourrais pas me contenter de rester passive puis attendre que ça se passe. Et pourtant, l'après-midi; rien ne s'améliore. Rrrrr. Une lutte violente se produit en moi à l'instant même et j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'arracher à ma torpeur qui causera ma perte, j'en suis consciente.

« Peeta viendra avec moi, déclare Artumir soudain. Katniss, tu accompagnera Cyborga qui sera ravi de te conseiller » et il jette un œil à son compagnon visiblement agacé. Je ne me retiens pas de répondre :

« Y a-t-il une raison précise pour laquelle mon _partenaire _et moi ne puissions être conseillés ensemble désormais ? »

J'étais bien au courant de ce petit détail sur le déroulement des leçons mais je tiens à en savoir la raison.

« Figure-toi qu'il y en a une, effectivement, rétorque Lemy sur la défensive. Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'idée que Peeta ne souhaitait pas que tu sois mise au courant de ses ultimes projets ? »

A cette révélation, je décoche un regard dédaigneux à Peeta, presque sans le vouloir. La méfiance refait surface, plus glaçante que jamais. Lemy, consciente d'avoir fait remonter ces sentiments se mord la lèvre, gênée. Je décide alors de laisser couler. Peu importe, pour cette dernière journée. Laisse donc tes nerfs en paix, me dis-je. Rien que pour une fois.

Cyborga m'amène pour la première fois dans le petit jardin botanique de notre étage. On entame la promenade en silence. Finalement, mon mentor prend la parole :

« Bon, suffit maintenant. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

J'ignore s'il dit ça pour se convaincre de se forcer un peu sur la rigueur de son implication ou bien de me sortir de mon silence obstiné. Au choix.

« Je suppose qu'il te faudra adopter la manière agressive, provocatrice lors de ton interview. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que ton tour arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois alors il faudra que tu te sentes prête dès le début.

-Ce sera un peu difficile. Ça fait maintenant deux jours que j'ai le trac à l'idée de passer en direct devant toute une assemblée. Et c'est pas votre soutien qui m'a aidé, sachez-le.

-Tu n'as cas te forcer un peu, s'énerve-t-il. Et c'est moi qui parle alors ne me coupe pas ! Je disais donc que pour coller un thème, une approche aux réponses que tu devras donner, je te propose de te poser quelques questions auxquelles tu devras répondre tout en déployant toute ton agressivité. Même la vulgarité est acceptée. Ce sera comme un petit entraînement, tu me suis ? »

Alors nous passons le reste du temps aux questions. Mais tout ce qui se dégage de moi n'est que la lassitude d'une vie sans flamme. Une vie banale, une fille banale... Et en plus de ça, sans aucune personnalité. Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début, c'est me laisser emporter en gardant le silence le plus maussade et parfois, je l'avoue, mordre au nez du personnel, mais ça, ce n'était que pour me protéger au mieux du contact avec ces gens que je redoutais tant. Or même cette petite épaisseur que je m'étais donnée n'était qu'illusion car durant la séance, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir une seule phrase réfléchie ou agressive. Rien, il n'y avait que la platitude de mes propos. L'ennui quoi.

Mon appréhension de la soirée monte d'un cran. J'ai passé mon après-midi à glander. Les seuls instants de disponibilité de mon équipe pour ce qui est des conseils de survie m'ont été accordés comme je le voulais. Et j'ai tout gâché. Mais il est trop tard maintenant pour s'en rendre compte !

On n'a avancé en rien et mon mentor s'est vite aperçu que ça ne servait à rien. Je ne suis que la bonne à rien écervelée. Heureusement que Bongo est là pour mettre un terme à mon entretien malsain. Peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie de quelqu'un d'objectif et de compréhensible ne me feront pas de mal. S'il ne saura comment m'aider pour l'interview et mon attitude à adopter, il pourra au moins me rassurer, j'espère.

Mon styliste m'accompagne dans la pièce de préparation. Nous traversons le dédale de couloirs débordant de fleurs venant de toutes part pour enfin arriver à l'étage, là où nous devons être. Le lien qui s'est tissé entre mon styliste et moi n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je pense qu'on a simplement quelques points en commun. A l'exception bien sûr de son style vestimentaire et de son âge. Lui, doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années à en juger par ses cheveux gris clair, plaqués contre sa nuque à l'aide d'une sorte de liquide visqueux. Pour ce qui est de son look, sans doute très en vogue ici au Capitole, je le juge trop « _bling bling ». _La couleur jaune de son chemisier est atrocement mal assortie avec son jean noir digne de ce qu'on appelle un gothique. Ses escarpins vernis créent un autre contraste si perturbant que ça en devient insupportable. Pas besoin d'être experte en la matière pour savoir qu'il devrait être illégal de se montrer à la lumière du jour accoutré de la sorte.

Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune inquiétude pour ma robe de ce soir. Il a déjà fait ces preuves dans ce domaine. Il faut dire qu'il a le sens de l'originalité, ça c'est sûr. Aucun styliste n'a déjà osé provoquer de telles vagues dans cette ville. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait déclencher en employant de telles méthodes. La quasi-hystérie de la foule aurait pu dégénérer et allez savoir ce qu'on vous aurait glissé sur le dos. A ce moment, personne n'aimerait être à la place de nos stylistes et je crois que je les comprend. Je suis au courant de ce qui c'est passé auparavant, et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir...

Mon équipe de préparation m'attend déjà et je remarque vite leur excitation qu'ils ont peine à cacher. C'est à peine s'ils sautillent de joie dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent. Ils ont laissé de côté ce à quoi ils étaient occupés pour ce concentrer sur moi.

Le siège en face du miroir m'accueille bras ouvert et mes préparateurs m'observent un long moment sans mot dire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle sera belle dans sa tenue, s'émerveille la coiffeuse dans un soupir admiratif. »

Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir en tête quand on m'apporte la réponse.

Bongo tient à la main le cintre sur lequel est accroché un étui en plastique noir. Ma robe est arrivée.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde qui a réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. C'était pas trop long j'espère? En tout cas, voilà. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard et vous annoncer que je publierai désormais mes chapitres le vendredi ou le samedi. Au début du xeek-end quoi. Ca vous laissera ce temps là pour en profiter.

Je veux m'excuser à ma beta pour ne pas avoir suivi son conseil de diviser mon chapitre en deux mais je ne voyais pas où je pouvais effectuer la coupure. J'espère qu'elle comprendra.

Alors à bientôt et merci à vous tous de lire mes textes, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent (sinon vous les liriez pas, pas vrai?)!


End file.
